


Party Rock

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is fast asleep one night when his boyfriend wakes him up...Oneshot/drabble





	Party Rock

Eddie Kaspbrak was fast asleep in his bed. He was having sweet dreams. All of a sudden though he felt his boyfriend shift sleepily. “Huh…?”

When he opened his eyes he saw that he’d actually grabbed a baseball bat.

Eddie leaned over quickly and turned on the lamp. “What is it?”

“…it’s in the house tonight,” Richie whispered.

“What is??”

Richie looked like he was trying not to cry.

“…party rock."


End file.
